Silver is Sleepwalking?
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Late night, Silver was sleepwalking and he wants to figure out what's causing him to do that when he doesn't have any sleep disorders. Is he truly sleepwalking or is someone inside his brain making him do that?


**I had a memory flashback of that very funny old show of "Family Matters." I can't remember which episode it was where Steve Urkel is sleepwalking while holding a rolled up newspaper in his hand. Yeah, it was very funny it made me laugh so hard. LOL. **

**And also the very old movie "Fantastic Voyage"**

**So it gave me an idea to write this story. **

**Nebula and Snow belongs to me. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was night time at Station Square and everyone is asleep to get a good night's rest. Well, one person was maybe asleep at the Tri-Hedgehog house.

In Silver's room, Snow the non-mobian cat was awake when she felt something shift the bed.

"Huh?" she looked up and saw her owner, Silver standing up with his eyes closed, walking in his sleep like a zombie as he heads to the door.

"Silver?" Snow said.

The sleepwalking hedgehog didn't respond and he walks away.

Snow jumps down from the bed and follows him. Silver went into the kitchen in his sleep and grabs the can of tuna from the counter.

"What is he doing? Is he…sleepwalking?" Snow said.

"Silver?" Snow tried to talk to him.

The second time she tried calling out his name he still didn't respond.

"Man, I gotta wake Shadow" Snow went to Shadow's room.

Shadow is asleep with his Nebula plush held tightly. Snow jumps onto the bed.

"Shadow. Shadow wake up!" Snow nudges him.

"Hmm? Huh? Snow?" Shadow woke up, "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help. Silver's in the kitchen but I think he's...is that a Nebula doll?" Snow asked.

"Uhhh…..yes" Shadow quickly hid the doll underneath his pillow, "Pretend you didn't see that. And what were you saying about Silver and what is he doing in the kitchen this late at night?"

"That's just the thing, I think he's sleepwalking" Snow said.

"Sleepwalking?" Shadow raised a brow, getting up from the bed and went into the kitchen.

Snow leads him to the kitchen.

They saw Silver eating tuna from the can in his sleepwalk.

"See! Silver!" Snow goes up to him and tries to wake him up.

"Wait, Snow! It's dangerous to wake a sleepwalker" Shadow held her in his arms.

"That's what I don't understand. How is it dangerous?!" Snow said.

"Because waking a sleepwalker can cause them a heart attack. So whatever Silver is dreaming he's probably dreaming in his sleepwalk" Shadow said.

"Well what do we do?" Snow asked.

"Well…we're gonna have to keep an eye on him and wait for him to wake up" Shadow said.

"Aww man" Snow complained.

"Sorry, Snow" Shadow sighs.

That is when Silver walked towards the wall and his head hard which woke him up from his sleepwalk.

"Ow!"

"Uhh….never mind" Shadow said.

"Silver!" Snow rushes over to him.

"…uhhhhh….what just happened and how did I end up in the kitchen?" Silver groaned.

"You were sleepwalking and eating a can of tuna" Snow explained.

"Sleepwalking? I never sleepwalk in my life" Silver said.

"Well you did tonight" Shadow said.

"Brilliant" Silver grumbled, "And how long was I sleepwalking?"

"About 15 minutes" Shadow yawned.

"Hmph, I see. I guess I'll have to talk to Nebula about this since she's a doctor like her mother" Silver said.

"Okay, but can we go to bed first" Snow yawned.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't end up walking like a zombie again" Silver yawned, taking Snow back to his room.

* * *

The next day

Silver heads to Nebula's house.

"I just hope she believes me, Snow" Silver said to his cat that is on his shoulder.

"Silver, you never lie to her. She will" Snow said.

"I'm just saying" Silver shrugs and rings the doorbell.

Nebula opens the door, "Oh, morning Silver and Snow"

"Hey Nebula, Silver has a question to ask" Snow said.

Nebula lets them in and closed the door, "What is it?"

Snow looks over at Silver and nods encouragingly.

"Nebs. Late last night I….uhh…I was sleepwalking…" Silver said, "And I want to know what's causing me to do that"

"He thought since you're a doctor like your mother, you would know what's causing it" Snow said.

"Well, I may know some causes of sleepwalking. Uh, how many times have you sleepwalk, Silver?" Nebula asked.

"Last night was the first time" Silver said.

"So it was your first time, huh? Hmm….have you been going to bed early?" Nebula asked.

"Well, somewhere around midnight I go to bed when I have to meditate" Silver said.

"I see" Nebula said, "Hmmm…well, there are some causes of sleepwalking. Like lack of sleep or fatigue, illness or fever, stress, anxiety, going to bed with full bladder" Nebula said.

Snow looks at Silver, "Do you have any of those?"

"No….I don't think I do. Maybe it's the lack of sleep or fatigue since I meditate around 10:00 at night time" Silver said.

"Probably. Or something going on with your brain that's making you sleepwalk. Since you don't have a sleep disorder there's gotta be something going on with you" Nebula said, trying to figure out something.

"Do you dream anything Silver?" Snow asked.

"Yes, last night I was dreaming about Blaze and with a bunch of non-mobian cats following me around" Silver said.

"Uh, okay" Snow said.

"Hmmm…..I think we need to see what's in your brain that's causing you to sleepwalk" Nebula said.

* * *

A while later

Tails was scanning Silver's brain to see if there's a problem that's making him to sleepwalk.

All of a sudden, a bleep alarmed as it found a trace to what's inside Silver's brain.

"Oh, boy. You are not gonna believe this" Tails said.

"What is it, Tails?" Nebula asked.

"There's a micro-chip attached to the pons of the brain area" Tails said.

"A micro-chip? Why is there a micro-chip in Silver's brain?" Nebula asked.

"Uhhhh…..I think this chip is made by…..Eggman Nega. But how did it get in there?" Tails said.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. What does it do Tails?" Nebula asked.

"The chip is probably controlling his sleep paralysis in the pons area of the brain. But I don't know how it's making Silver sleepwalk but my guess is that it has something to do with the chip that is in his brain" Tails said.

"So what do we do?" Nebula asked.

"The only way to get the chip out of Silver's brain is to go inside his body. Surgery is too risky" Tails said.

"Alright. Let's do it" Nebula said.

Soon, Nebula is gonna be watching after Silver to make sure he doesn't sleepwalk again while Tails, Sonic, and Blaze go inside Silver's body to stop the micro-chip that is inside his brain.

"So, Tails. Where are we gonna go in? The nose, the mouth?" Sonic asked.

"Well, we can't go into the mouth or the nose. So we're gonna have to go in Silver's ear canal" Tails said.

"Nebula, please take care of Silver while we are inside his body" Blaze pleaded.

"Don't worry Blaze, I won't let anything happen to him" Nebula said.

"Thank you" Blaze said.

As soon as Blaze, Sonic, and Tails are in the Micro Ship, Nebula turns on the shrink laser to shrink them.

The ship and the team members shrink down.

Nebula grabs the cotton swab as it grabs the micro ship, _"Steady guys, it's gonna get a little bumpy. I'll try my best to walk slowly"_ she said through her Bluetooth.

"Roger that Nebula. Begin entering through ear canal" Tails said.

_"Right"_ Nebula said, putting the cotton swab in Silver's right ear.

"I hope they know what they're doing, man" Silver sighs, lying down on the lab table.

"Don't worry, Silver. Tails knows what he's doing" Nebula said.

Inside Silver's body

"Whoa, check it out. It's like we're in a train tunnel" Sonic said.

Blaze rolls her eyes, "Tails, how far till we get to the brain?"

"5 minutes. Maybe more, depends on how well we can avoid any of Silver's immune system" Tails said.

Blaze nods and looks at the GPS, "Where are we now?"

_"Guys, you're heading to the cochlear nerve. Be very careful"_ Nebula said through the speaker.

"Uh, English Nebula" Sonic said.

"She means the acoustic nerve. The sensory nerve that transfers auditory information from the cochlea to the brain" Tails said.

_"Exactly, and be very careful. There could be sound waves or something that goes in the nerve fibers. Whatever you guys are seeing inside the body"_ Nebula said.

"Copy that Nebula" Tails said carefully flying the ship.

Outside of Silver's body

"Silver, don't fall asleep" Nebula said to him.

"I'm not. I was just yawning, that's all" Silver said.

"What do you do to stay awake?" Nebula asked.

"Um, I watch Monster High clips to help me stay awake" Silver said.

Nebula goes and grabs his iPad. She comes back and gives it to him.

Inside Silver's Body

They managed to get through the cochlear nerve without any damage.

"Okay, we passed the cochlear nerve. Where are we now?" Blaze asked.

"We're almost to the pons area" Tails said.

_"You're doing good, guys. Very good. I see you're in the medulla oblongata. It's the higher levels of the brain to the spinal cord, and is responsible for several functions of the autonomous nervous system. So be very, very careful. So don't hit anything that can trigger the functions of it"_ Nebula said through the communicator.

"Roger that Nebula. Now locating micro-chip" Tails said.

He looks down on the screen of Silver's interior brain of where he is and saw the red dot bleeping rapidly.

"We're here" Tails said, stopping the ship.

"But I don't see the micro-chip thing" Sonic said.

_"Keep an eye out, guys. Silver's immune system will think you're a virus and you have to be quick"_ Nebula said through the speaker.

"OW!" Silver screamed in pain.

The reticular formation area got jolted from the microchip.

"Hee hee hee! So, you mobians figured it out, huh? Well, I'm not gonna let you stop me as I take control of Silver's brain! Hee hee hee!" Eggman Nega said from inside the microchip that transformed into a micro-ship machine.

He gets away to try to find the posterior parietal cortex to take control of Silver.

"No! I won't let that happen!" Blaze growled.

"Nebs! Where is he heading to?!" Tails asked.

_"He's heading to the posterior parietal cortex! If he gets there first he's gonna take control of Silver's body!"_ Nebula said.

"Oh no he won't!" Tails yelled, going after him.

"Silver, calm down! Stop moving around!" Nebula held him down.

"I can't! That Eggman Nega is inside my head!" Silver was going crazy.

"Silver stop! If you continue this you'll be helping him control you!" Nebula said, trying to calm him down.

"Stay calm!" she held him back down.

Silver pants trying to calm down.

Back inside the brain, Eggman Nega was almost to the posterior parietal cortex. He released a drone looking bee robot from his machine as it flies to the area to control Silver's movements. It touched the brain cells as it woke up the neurons.

"AAAHHH!" Silver screamed in pain, clutching his head for a few seconds. He then growls like a vicious animal and attacks Nebula.

Nebula screams and lifts Silver off, "Silver what's gotten into you?! Tails! Mayday!"

_"What's going on, Nebs?!"_ Tails asked through the Bluetooth from Nebula's ear.

"I can't hold off Silver! He's going crazy! Did you stop Eggman Nega?! Ugh! Kyah!" Nebula grunts and fights Silver.

_"No, he's connected but we're on it. Hold in there Nebula!"_ Tails said going faster.

"Hee hee hee!" Eggman Nega cackled, using the controls of Silver's movment to fight Nebula.

"Sonic, you take control of the ship. I'm going to disconnect the wire from Eggman Nega's ship" Tails said.

"Be careful Tails!" Sonic said taking his seat.

Tails flew outside of the ship to reach the wires that are connecting the area spot of Silver's brain to Eggman Nega's ship.

Tails makes it to the wires and was able to disconnect them. The neurons stop flowing through the wires and went back to flowing around the brain.

"Grrrr!...Huh?" Silver blinks rapidly at what he's trying to do.

"You okay Silver?" Nebula asked, putting him back on the bed.

"I think so. Ugh…What in the world is Eggman Nega doing?" Silver groans.

"Trying to take over your body" Nebula said.

"Now now, Blaze. No need to get heated up" Eggman Nega surrenders.

Since his ship is already destroyed by her, she had to take the doctor to their ship.

"I'm already heated up, fatty! As soon as we get out of Silver's body, your ass is mine" Blaze growled.

Tails and his crew are out of the brain and now they need to find a way to get out.

"We can't go back to the ear canal. It's blocked. So it's either the nose or the mouth" Tails said.

"Let's do the nose so we don't get chewed on" Sonic said.

"Agreed" Blaze nodded. Glaring at the tied up nega doctor.

_"Nebula, are you still there?"_ Tails said through the Bluetooth.

"I'm right here, Tails. What is it?" Nebula asked.

_"We're heading to Silver's nose. But we need you to do something to make him sneeze"_ Tails said.

"Ooookay…..roger that" Nebula said with a gulp.

Nebula takes a feather and tickles his nose with it.

"What are you doing?" Silver tries to hold in his sneeze.

"They're coming through your nose. You have to sneeze" Nebula said, tickling with the feather faster.

"Yo! Ahh…..ahhh….AH-CHOO!" Silver sneezed out loud as the ship flew out of Silver's nose, covered with snot.

Nebula flips a switch having them grow to normal size of the ship and the gang. Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and including Eggman Nega are all covered in some snot.

"Oh, gross" Sonic said.

"I so need a shower" Blaze said.

"Hehehe…Sorry, guys" Silver chuckled nervously.

Everyone glares and growls at Eggman Nega.

"I will get you for this, Silver the Hedgehog! AH-CHOO!" Eggman Nega sneezed.

Everyone starts up their powers.

"Wait, guys! Hold it!" Nebula got in front of them.

"What're you doing Nebula?" Blaze said.

"You guys can't just torture him like that. Sure, I know he's a villain and all but he's already defeated right now. So no need to worry and besides, he's got a cold" Nebula said.

"Fine" Blaze growls.

* * *

Few days later after Eggman Nega is defeated and is thrown in jail, Silver was no longer sleepwalking anymore and that he does not have to worry about anything that can go inside his body.

That night, Snow woke up and noticed Silver walking out of his room again.

"Oh, great. Not again" Snow jumped off the bed and follows him into the kitchen.

"Silver, wake up!" Snow yowled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Snow, I'm just getting a glass of water" Silver said, filling up the glass cup of water from the sink.

"Oh, hehe, sorry Silver" Snow chuckled nervously.

"You thought I was sleepwalking again?" Silver chuckled as he took a sip of water.

"Yeah" Snow chuckled.

As soon as he had a drink of water he goes back in his room with Snow.

"You sure are quite a light sleeper, Snow" Silver pets her.

"What do you expect from a cat" Snow purrs.

Silver chuckles and went to sleep.

Snow climbs up and falls asleep on his chest fur.

The End.


End file.
